Blinded by Competativness
by California-Italian
Summary: when Ino is sad who will be there to comfort her[ShikaIno]...rated for lime and a mild use of language, R&R PLEASE! no implied lemons but i guess you can dream, not like i care what you think of it


**Kada-chan: when I reread this I saw a lot of errors in there so this is kind of redone, keeps the reviews coming**

**Disclaimer: blah blah blah...**

Blinded by Competitiveness

She had grown up with a ton of friends but there was a certain friend she had always been…well…drawn to. He had always been there when she was crying or angry. He had grown to be her best friend, even if it was to 'troublesome' to have a loud mouthed blond as his best friend. He had to admit, though, he enjoyed her presence more than anyone else's. When they ended up on the same team they were both happy even if he was to lazy and she was to well…you know, **(A/n: I can't think of anything, sorry)** to admit it.

Later she would need her teammates help to calm her sorrows, or at least that's what she thought it was, cause for some reason when she saw her rival and crush (-cough cough obsession cough cough-) kissing she thought there was nothing for her now.

"Ino? What are you doing here?" Shikamaru said as he came up on his favorite cloud-gazing spot and saw her leaning against a tree.

"Looking for you"

"Why?"

"Cause, every time I'm sad you always made me feel better"

"Why are you sad?" he said as he sat down next to her

"Cause forehead and Sasuke were _kissing_" she said adding an incredible amount of venom to the word kissing

"So?"

"What do you mean so, I loved him"

"You _loved_ him, as in you did but now you don't"

"Not fair, I can't be held responsible for my words when I'm depressed"

"If you're so depressed then why aren't you crying?"

"Because I- I guess you're right. I probably liked him in the beginning but it just turned into a contest with Sakura."

'_Wow! who knew Shika could be so helpful I guess he really is a genius. Why am I so surprised he's my best friend. I wonder how much I actually know about him. Will I know he's nice, smart, the #1 laziest people in Konoha, he likes staring at clouds, he likes mackerel and kelp, hates boiled eggs, etc… _**(A/n: much love to the makers of wikipedia)**

By now there had been 20 minutes of Ino listing stuff in her head about what she knew of her best friend.

'_Wow that's a lot of stuff and all of it's good. Who knew he was such a great guy?'_

**You did**

'_Who are you? Should I be afraid!?!'_

**Your inner, and no you don't have to be afraid**

'_Oh, so why are you here?'_

**I come out when you're too oblivious to realize your true feelings.**

'_What do you mean true feelings?'_

**Do I have to spell it out! YOU LIKE HIM!**

'_Him who?'_

**Now I know you're doing this to annoy me**

'_Yup'_

**So you know you like him**

'_Again, him who?'_

**SHIKAMARU NARA!!! You know your lazy best friend who you just spent 20 minutes listing stuff about**

'_So, that doesn't prove anything'_

**Are you- if you took the time to notice 20 minutes worth of stuff that was all good!**

'_Wow you are right, I do like him'_

**FINALLY!**

At her inners last word she couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" he said breaking the silence that had gone on for 25 frickin minutes

"Just thinking"

"About what?"

"Bout who I like and how I guess I've always like but was too blinded by competitiveness to see I liked him"

"And that would be?" he asked irrated and jealous mostly jealous for more than obvious reasons that I shouldn't have to explain

"Close your eyes"

"You didn't answer my question"

"Just close your eyes" Ino replied giggling at his reply

"Troublesome" he murmured as he closed his eyes. When his eyes were fully closed he felt something soft and warm pressed against his lips. His eyes snapped open and he saw Ino there _**kissing him!**_ Realizing this, his eyes fluttered closed and licked her bottom lip begging for entrance. She slowly opened her mouth as to tease him and his hungry tongue swept over her teeth before he began massaging her tongue with his own **(A/n: who knew someone so lazy could have so much drive)**. In seconds (cough cough minutes cough cough) they broke apart for air, and she rested her head against his chest.

"I love you" Shikamaru murmured into her hair

"I love you too" _'damn he's a good kisser'_ Ino thought while replying to his comment

**A/n: yay! I love lime I don't think there is enough lime in the fan fiction world, hope you enjoyed**


End file.
